Grenade
by Clo32
Summary: Entre le vélo rouge qui veut devenir bleu, la vache qui trouve sa condition merveilleuse et la Fée Bleue qui vit dans un château, Ron est un peu perdu. Mais pourquoi Hugo a t-il besoin que son père lui invente une histoire ?


D'un roman sur la vie d'une chenille, je suis arrivée à raconter l'histoire de Grenade, le vélo rouge. Me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais trop rien. Mais un délire avec mes sisters chéries m'est revenu (les filles, si un jour vous lisez ça, je vous nem très fort)...et voilà le résultat.

Cadeau de Noël 2012 pour Al-y-son =)

* * *

- Papa ?

Ron se retourna. Il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Hugo. Comme d'habitude, il lui avait fait le bisou du soir et lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit. Hugo n'avait rien dit de plus que d'habitude. Alors pourquoi l'appelait-il ?

- Oui ?

Ron se rapprocha. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda son fils.

- Tu peux me raconter une histoire, s'il te plaît ?

Hugo le regardait avec ses grands yeux marron, un petit sourire timide accroché aux lèvres. Ron sourit à son tour et se pencha pour attraper un des livres qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

- Non, pas ceux-là.

Ron s'interrompit, interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait son fils.

- Tu peux...m'inventer une histoire rien qu'à moi ?

Ron essaya de dissimuler sa surprise avec un éternuement. Hugo voulait qu'il lui invente une histoire ? Où était-il allé chercher cela ? Ron fronça les sourcils, cherchant une solution.

- S'il te plaît Papa...

Hugo avait pris son froncement de sourcils pour une réprimande, pour avoir oublié le mot magique. Ron sourit. Il pouvait bien lui raconter un petit truc, non ?

- Eh ben...C'est l'histoire de...

Là résidait le principal problème : de quoi pouvait-il bien raconter l'histoire ? Qu'est-ce que Hugo aimait beaucoup ? Ron s'arrêta quelques secondes pour s'éclaircir la voix. Il reprit sur un ton peu assuré.

- C'est l'histoire d'un vélo. Il s'appelait...Grenade.

- Un vélo rouge ?

- Euh...oui, Grenade était rouge.

Ouf, il ne s'était pas trompé en choisissant un vélo. Il ne restait plus qu'à assurer, sur la suite de l'histoire. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Alors... Grenade était un vélo rouge, mais il voulait devenir bleu. Parce que s'il devenait bleu, son propriétaire le vendrait.

- Pourquoi il voulait quitter son propriétaire ?

- Eh ben...parce que son propriétaire était méchant avec lui. Il ne le soignait jamais et...

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Un vélo, ça ne se soigne pas !_

- C'est-à-dire que quand Grenade avait une roue crevée ou que ses freins ne marchaient plus, son propriétaire ne le faisait réparer qu'à la dernière minute. Juste avant de partir faire une promenade. Et tout le monde sait que quand on vient de réparer un vélo, on ne va pas se promener de suite ! affirma Ron, l'air sûr de lui.

- Et du coup, il fait quoi, Grenade ?

- Eh ben...en plus de vouloir devenir bleu, il voulait aussi parcourir le monde. Parce que quand tous les dimanches, il partait avec son propriétaire, il faisait toujours le même tour. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul chemin. Et il voulait en connaître d'autres.

- Et il s'est enfui ?

Ron sourit. Tant mieux si Hugo racontait l'histoire à sa place. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas où il allait.

- Oui, il s'est enfui. Sauf que comme il ne connaissait qu'un seul chemin, il commença par faire le même chemin. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta. Et il prit une grande décision. Au prochain croisement, il tournerait.

- Et il a tourné ?

- Oui, Grenade a tourné. Il roulait tout doucement, en faisait bien attention, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la route. Et puis là, il vit...

- Une vache ?

- Euh...oui, une vache. Comment as-tu deviné ?

Ron haussait les sourcils, tout étonné. Hugo avait une imagination...Sauf que c'est lui qui allait devoir se débrouiller avec la vache...

- Et donc, il regarda la vache pendant un long moment. Tu comprends, il n'en avait jamais vu, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit, la vache ?

- Elle lui a dit que...elle lui a expliqué ce qu'elle était et elle lui a demandé ce qu'il voulait.

- Et Grenade lui a dit qu'il voulait visiter le monde, c'est ça ?

- Euh...oui, c'est ça. Mais la vache, elle lui a demandé pourquoi. Elle lui a dit que c'était une idée stupide et que c'était mieux de pouvoir profiter d'un paysage magnifique avec ses amies.

- Ses amies, c'est les autres vaches ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Et alors Grenade, il décida qu'il voulait devenir une vache.

- Et comment il pouvait faire ?

- Eh ben, il décida de trouver une fée qui pourrait le changer en vache.

- Oui, mais les fées, c'est dur à trouver.

- C'est pour ça que Grenade a demandé à la première personne qu'il a croisé. C'était un vieux monsieur qui marchait très lentement. Mais au départ, le vieux monsieur a eu peur, parce qu'un vélo voulait lui parler.

- Et il a pas eu peur parce que Grenade avançait tout seul ?

- Euh...Si, aussi. Mais ce vieux monsieur avait déjà vu des voitures qui avançaient toute seule, alors,...

- Mais Grenade, il a réussi à lui parler, hein, Papa ?

- Oui, ils se sont parlé. Le vieux monsieur lui a dit qu'il ne savait pas où habitait les fées mais que s'il pouvait aider Grenade, il le ferait.

- Il a peint Grenade en bleu alors ?

- Pourquoi en bleu ?

- Papa ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que Grenade, en plus de vouloir découvrir le monde, il voulait devenir bleu !

Ah bon, il avait dit ça ? Ron s'excusa auprès de son fils, contrit.

- Oui, donc le vieux monsieur le peignit en bleu.

- Et Grenade, il était tout content, il sautait partout.

- Euh...si tu veux. Mais son propriétaire très méchant le vit. Il l'attrapa et gronda le vieux monsieur. Il disait que qu'il lui avait volé Grenade alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

- Et le méchant propriétaire l'a ramené chez lui et il a enlevé la peinture bleue. Mais Grenade était triste. Alors il a voulu s'échapper à nouveau, pour trouver les fées. C'est ça, hein, Papa ?

Ron acquiesça, surpris. Hugo l'avait complètement largué. Il fallait qu'il s'y retrouve, dans cette histoire de vélo !

- Parce qu'il voulait devenir une vache.

Ron regarda son fils. C'était quoi, cette histoire de vache ? Ah oui...

- Et donc il s'échappa à nouveau et il retrouva la vache. Mais cette fois, il continua le chemin, toujours tout droit, s'en s'arrêter. Il voulait trouver les fées et il était sûr d'y arriver.

- Et au bout d'un moment, il a trouvé le pays des fées.

- Oui, c'est ça. Il était devant un grand portail, et derrière il y avait un grand château.

- Grenade voulut sonner mais il n'y avait rien donc il demanda au portail de s'ouvrir.

- Et le portail s'ouvrit, comme si Grenade avait jeté un _Alohomora_, compléta Ron, fier d'avoir ramené le sujet sur un terrain qu'il connaissait.

- Et une petite fée bleue arriva.

- Euh, oui, d'accord.

- Elle lui dit quoi ?

- Eh bien…elle lui dit : « Bonjour Grenade. Je suis la Fée Bleue, la propriétaire de ce château. Je connais ton histoire et les raisons pour lesquelles tu viens ici. Mais je dois t'informer des règles ».

- Et c'est quoi, ces règles ? demanda Hugo, passionné.

Ron regarda son fils avec un sourire, dissimulant son embarras.

- Et bien… Il a un an pour choisir s'il veut rester à tout jamais dans le château des fées ou revenir dans le monde des humains et ne jamais pouvoir retrouver ce château. Et pendant un an, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

- Tout ce qu'il veut ? Il a trop de chance…

- La première chose qu'il demanda à la Fée Bleue…

- C'était de le changer en vache.

- Euh…comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Ron, en essayant de retrouver le fil de l'histoire. Pour une fois qu'il partait sur une idée qu'il maitrisait, son fils l'empêchait de poursuivre l'histoire dans le sens qu'il voulait.

- C'est logique, Papa, répondit le garçon, le visage entre les mains.

- Euh...oui. Donc la Fée Bleue le changea en vache. Mais au bout d'une semaine, Grenade s'ennuyait et il demanda à la Fée qu'elle le retransforme en vélo. En vélo bleu.

- Mais au bout d'un mois, il en avait marre de cette couleur alors il redemanda à être rouge.

- Pourquoi Hugo ?

- Parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il y a plein d'avantage à aimer le rouge.

Ron sourit, fier de son fils. Un futur Gryffondor.

- La Fée bleue lui demanda ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde. Il lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas trop parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le monde. Elle lui donna une sorte de Portoloin qui lui permit de voyager partout sur la Terre en un an.

- Et donc Grenade devait choisir s'il voulait rester au château ou pas, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a choisi ? demanda Hugo, le visage tourné vers son père, impatient de connaître sa réponse.

- Grenade avait visité tous les pays, il avait tout vu. Mais il était fatigué, et bizarrement, son petit chemin lui manquait.

- Le chemin qu'il faisait au départ, avec son méchant propriétaire ?

- Oui. Parce que ça représentait toute une époque, tu vois ? Alors il décida de sortir de royaume de la Fée Bleue et de revenir chez son ancien propriétaire. Il revint devant sa maison et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

- Mais il y avait des enfants qui jouaient dans la rue.

- Oui, c'est ça. Et donc il s'approcha d'eux et leur sourit.

_Un vélo qui sourit ?_ Ron croisa le regard de son fils. Il avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Et les enfants l'adoptèrent. Grenade avait réalisé ses rêves et il avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir dans cette nouvelle vie.

Hugo sourit à son père.

- Elle est chouette ton histoire, Papa. Merci de me l'avoir raconté.

- De rien. Il faut dormir maintenant.

Il le borda et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- Bonne nuit mon grand. Fait de beaux rêves.

- Bonne nuit Papa.

Ron sortit de la chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Il entra dans la sienne et vit Hermione, allongée dans le lit, qui lisait un livre.

- Vous aviez des choses à vous dire, dis donc, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ron la regarda, pensif.

- Je crois qu'Hugo veut un vélo rouge pour Noël.

* * *

Un petit câlin à Hugo ?


End file.
